1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet paper dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new toilet paper dispenser for providing heated toilet paper having lotion thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,577; U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,134; U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,396; U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,708; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,264; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 166,782.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet paper dispenser. The inventive device includes a roll of toilet paper partially saturated with a lotion. The lotion has an anti-bacterial agent therein. The toilet paper has sufficient strength to be selectively unrolled. A housing has a top portion, and a bottom portion. Each of the top and bottom portions has a first side wall, a second side wall, a front edge and a back edge. The back edges are pivotally coupled together. A pair of supports support the housing on the vertical wall. Each of the supports is attached to one of the side walls of the bottom portion and each of the supports is attached to the vertical wall. A spindle is removably extended into each of the side walls of the bottom portion. The spindle extends through the roll of toilet paper. A heating element is positioned in the housing and attached to the bottom portion of the housing.
In these respects, the toilet paper dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing heated toilet paper having lotion thereon.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet paper dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new toilet paper dispenser construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing heated toilet paper having lotion thereon.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new toilet paper dispenser apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the toilet paper dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toilet paper dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet paper dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a roll of toilet paper partially saturated with a lotion. The lotion has an anti-bacterial agent therein. The toilet paper has sufficient strength to be selectively unrolled. A housing has a top portion, and a bottom portion. Each of the top and bottom portions has a first side wall, a second side wall, a front edge and a back edge. The back edges are pivotally coupled together. A pair of supports support the housing on the vertical wall. Each of the supports is attached to one of the side walls of the bottom portion and each of the supports is attached to the vertical wall. A spindle is removably extended into each of the side walls of the bottom portion. The spindle extends through the roll of toilet paper. A heating element is positioned in the housing and attached to the bottom portion of the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new toilet paper dispenser apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the toilet paper dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toilet paper dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet paper dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new toilet paper dispenser which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new toilet paper dispenser which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet paper dispenser which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such toilet paper dispenser economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet paper dispenser which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet paper dispenser for providing heated toilet paper having lotion thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet paper dispenser which includes a roll of toilet paper partially saturated with a lotion. The lotion has an anti-bacterial agent therein. The toilet paper has sufficient strength to be selectively unrolled. A housing has a top portion, and a bottom portion. Each of the top and bottom portions has a first side wall, a second side wall, a front edge and a back edge. The back edges are pivotally coupled together. A pair of supports support the housing on the vertical wall. Each of the supports is attached to one of the side walls of the bottom portion and each of the supports is attached to the vertical wall. A spindle is removably extended into each of the side walls of the bottom portion. The spindle extends through the roll of toilet paper. A heating element is positioned in the housing and attached to the bottom portion of the housing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet paper dispenser that has a heating element therein for heating toilet paper disposed within the housing.